


After

by EHyde



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, the inevitable crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: After Mo Xuanyu summons Wei Wuxian, he has one final encounter.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> We were chatting about Pratchett, and I proposed a crossover about Wei Wuxian meeting Death. Then this happened instead.

Voice ragged from the pain, Mo Xuanyu forced out the final words of the incantation. Then he stood up. Nothing seemed to be happening, except that it didn't hurt anymore. “Did... did I make a mistake?” he wondered.

MOST PEOPLE I MEET IN THIS SORT OF SITUATION ASK THAT QUESTION. Mo Xuanyu turned. Standing before him was a tall figure in a dark robe, skeletal face shadowed beneath his black hood. BUT IN YOUR CASE, IT SEEMS THIS RITUAL WENT AS PLANNED.

“Then, are—” If it worked, then someone this dark and scary could only be one thing. “Are you the spirit of the Yiling Patriarch?”

I AM NOT.

. . . That skeletal face was in fact, nothing more than a skull. Or, much more than a skull. And looking down, Mo Xuanyu saw his own body still kneeling in the center of the array. “...oh.”

THOUGH WE ARE ACQUAINTED, said Death.

Death watched him expectantly, but Mo Xuanyu shook his head. “Since I’m still here, I want to watch! I want to see them get what’s coming!”

THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE ARRANGEMENT.

“Oh…” In truth, Mo Xuanyu hadn’t really thought that far, anyway. The troubles his family had heaped on him were so all-encompassing that he  _ had _ to do it this way, couldn’t let them win, but mostly...mostly he’d just wanted it to be over. And now it was. “Ehh, well, I suppose I can trust that Wei Wuxian knows what he’s doing.”

. . . . 

Death’s silence was almost deafening. Then, HE CERTAINLY HAS HAD SOME INTERESTING IDEAS.

Just then, the door of the shed burst open and Mo Xuanyu’s cousin kicked him—no, kicked Wei Wuxian—in the face. Excellent! Now he would see the swift vengeance of the Yiling Patriarch in action—but no, he only fell back and looked around dazedly, letting his cousin do whatever he wanted. “That’s not—” What was Wei Wuxian doing? If it were still him, he would’ve—

IT’S VERY RARE TO BE GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE, said Death. I WOULDN’T REGRET IT TOO MUCH.

“So then...what happens next?”

FOR YOU? I DO NOT KNOW. NOR FOR HIM. ALTHOUGH, Death mused, more to himself than to Mo Xuanyu, as Mo Xuanyu was already beginning to fade away, I WILL MISS THE SOUND OF  _ INQUIRY _ .


End file.
